The Missing Monarch
by IceQueenGray
Summary: Fem Gray, The past Heir of Lucifer was murdered so, a new successor was chosen. But, what happens if that Heir isn't as dead as everyone thought.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter.1

As they tie me to this tree I look you in the eye as if asking why, "Why Camille why now, why after years of living with me, eating with me, and even sharing my bed why now would you betray me?" I ask bitterly, blood dripping out of my mouth. You can't even look me in the eye, me your best "friend" and you say quietly, as if to convince yourself "It is preordained, it's your destiny..."

I laugh a cold bitter laugh, "It's just like you angels to pardon your actions as if some divine being said it themselves... You disgust me". I watch you physically recoil to that comment and it makes me happy that a bit of you is hurt. But, they stop me before I can even try to break through to you.

"Is the devil giving you a hard time? Here shove this in her mouth!" They say happily, as if I am nothing more than a wild animal. But, you and me both know I am much more than that. I am devil royalty, the heir of Lucifer to be exact. Although, it's all the same to you angels I guess.

As they begin with their beatings, I cry out one last time for someone to hear me even though it's futile. One of them pulls out a knife with the picture of a cross carved into it. It's then I realize you all think what you're doing is holy, ha! You all have fallen so far you can't even see your "God" shaking his head in disappointment.

The man with the knife laughs crazily as he plunges it into my eye over and over, until eventually he's achieved what he sought after. My eye is completely destroyed and due to the gag in my mouth I can't even scream out. I watch as he takes out the gag in my mouth and forcibly opens my mouth.

"Heh such a shame a pretty face like yours belongs to a devil." He says lust oozing in his words. I watch as you Camille look so ashamed, but you do nothing to stop him. "Well I'm glad I look nothing like you angel considering you look as tho your father bedded his sister!" I say sweetly. "So, that's how you wanna play sweetie OK, good thing you won't be needing a tongue for what we're going to be doing" he says.

Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut, but it's too late now I can only watch as he uses his knife to cut out my tongue. He then proceeded to tear off my clothes and I'm sure you can piece together what happened next. After, he finished another "man", can I even call them men after what they've done? Anyway another man walks up with a spiked whip. As I glance at you Camille one last time, I see you disgusted with what you've witnessed. But, instead of saving me you leave.

Even them whipping me didn't hurt as bad as your betrayal, I guess it's true nothing hurts worse than a broken heart. They didn't stop after you left, of course not... it just got worse. After the whipping they cut off my wings and cut my stomach. Before I bled to death I watched them rip my heart out. I was shocked because I thought you had already!

So, here's to you Camille the thief of my many firsts my first friend, my first kiss, and my first heartbreak and many lasts as well my last kiss, my last hope, and the last connection I have to this world. I took you in when everyone, even your precious "God" forsaken you and this is how you repay me! I was only 16! I still had yet to marry but, no you let them steal my chastity as well as my life...I hope you get whatever you deserve and I hope you live to regret it!

Goodbye from "The Heir of Lucifer" or as you knew me Gracelyn Lucifer your best "Friend"

Time Skip

Cold...all I feel is this coldness surrounding me. Is this where devils go when they die? This nothingness this purgatory...it hurts. Not existing hurts...make it stop please...please make it stop! Suddenly, a blinding light masks my vision. It changes instead of this coldness I feel warmth, I feel... OK.

"Gray, honey wake up sweetie!" I hear a comforting voice as they pull me into their embrace my eyes flutter open. "There's my little angel." A woman says while picking me up...wait picking me! I look down and see that my body is no more than the size of a six year old. The woman starts to rock me in her arms until a man walks in.

"Look Gray it's papa, say hi to papa!" I struggle at first to talk until finally I gurgle out "Papa!" The man sports a huge grin when he hears it and says "Yes!" Pumping his fist in the air. They begin to converse with each other and it seems that my memories are fleeting. The more time I spent here in their arms the more I seem to forget.

Hmm...what was I saying? Look papa's home! I should ask him to give me an extra cookie or maybe I can convince mama to read me a book. I giggle as papa begins to tickle me.

Four Years Later:

I need to help dad, I have to go find him and mom. That's when I see it the giant beast that is Deliora ...and then my world went black. But, as I woke that's when I saw her Ur...if I knew the trouble I would cause her I would have made her leave me there. She took me in and I repaid her in being the cause of her death.

Six Months Later:

I made it! I'm finally at the Guild Ur told me about! As I stood there just staring for what felt like hours a short old man greeted me. The man himself would later become my Master but, more than that he would become a father figure to me.

Eight Years Later:

After, joining Fairy Tail I made so many friends and many rivals. But, as such with friends some of them are really weird like Mirajane and Erza when they were younger started this whole rivalry thing over the fact I bought Erza a Strawberry Cheesecake. And don't even get me started on Flame-Brain he can be super idiotic. But, Fairy Tail is family and I have accept them for all their weird quirks. I never imagined that my life would be even weirder than theirs.

It all started when a girl named Rias walked in the guild accompanied by her "Peerage?"


	2. Chapter 2

Normal Pov.

Gray enters the guild only to be tackled by Juvia and crashes onto the floor. "Gray-sama Juvia wants to go on a mission with you!" Juvia says happily. "Ah! Juvia at least let me enter the building before you tackle me!" "Juvia's sorry Gray-sama!" "Either way I just wanna relax and hang here today…" "That's ok… Juvia will stay with you then!" "Great…"

Gray then heads towards Cana, Juvia following behind her. "Morning" Cana says. "Cana its 5 in the afternoon! How long have you been drinking?" Grays says annoyed. Cana giggles and pulls her into a hug. "It's fine I started at 4." "Four?" Gray says confused. Cana giggles again and hugs her tighter. "In the morning!" "Juvia doesn't think that's very healthy Cana-san…" "Juvia do me a favor and look after her, while I go talk to Mira." "Juvia will anything you ask Gray-sama!"

Gray goes over to the bar to confront Mira. "Mira, why would you let Cana start drinking at four in the morning?" She says annoyed. "Gray, it's nice to see you too! And it's not like i could've stopped her." "Sorry…" Gray says sheepishly. "How have you been today?" "Eh...Ok. Tho it has been quite boring today you?" "Well I stopped at the market to buy some groceries today and i spent the rest of the day cleaning." "You cleaned? I can't even get you to keep on you shirt and your saying you cleaned." "Yes, I cleaned and I so can keep on a shirt!"

Just then Erza enters the guild and begins walking towards them. "Gray! Put on a shirt!" "Eeep! Sorry Erza!" "So, much for being able to keep on a shirt." Mira says playfully. "Shut up!" Gray says flustered. "Anyways, we're going on a mission first thing tomorrow, got it?" "Yes, Mam!" "Actually, Erza you might have to put that off because the master said we are going to be busy for the rest of the month with the festival."

"Right, that's this month isn't it?" "Yup!" "Wait, what festival?" Gray says confused. "Oh, the master will announce it soon, but it's very important we all go." Mira says while patting Gray's head. "Poor, Gray-chan always so confused." "Don't call me that!" Gray says while a blush covers her face and she pouts. "And i'm not always confused!" "Mira behave and Gray calm down." Erza says sternly. Mira the pouts and looks away and Gray nods her head.

Just then Master Makarov calls for us all to pay attention. "Listen here brats! This year we've been given the honor of hosting this year's Lunar Krystal Ball, which hasn't been hosted in over 20 years." Everyone claps and looks excited at the mere thought of the ball. "But, I will need all of you behaving and absolutely no fights during the ball." At this the mood in most of the more reckless members drops. But, there complaints are easily stopped when they see Erza's glare.

"Now I need all of you to help organize the ball and help cater to the whims of our very special guests!" Everyone's attention is on his as he goes on to explain just who would be coming to the festival. "This ball is made to honor the demon's who look after this world in spite of their heritage and instincts to harm us. Who go against their morals and sometimes even their own kind to make the world more peaceful."

"As such i'm proud to announce we will be in the presence of the four great devil kings, their peerages, and their families. This event is much more than just a festival to them and is actually the 20th anniversary of the death of one Gracelyn Lucifer." Everyone goes sombre at that announcement, the thought of death reminding them of all the scares they've had over the years.

"So, this is not only a festival, but a time for remembrance as well. So I implore you to spend the day with those you love and have fun. The festival after all was once known as a festival for lovers and was young Lucifers favorite holiday." Most of the guild nods in acceptance and all start asking what jobs they will be doing.

"Wait, but what happened to the girl?" Lucy ask, confused as to how a demon could of died. "She was betrayed by someone she trusted and in some stories even loved, on this very day." Erza says soberly. Lucy looks away and flinches at the sad tone Erza spoke in. "She was only sixteen at the time, still a baby in the eyes of her fellow devils." Mira says quietly.

"How barbaric to murder someone on a day of love and peace, what kind of monster could do something like that!?" Lucy says while wiping away a stray tear in her grief. "Who knows? Maybe doing it on her favorite day was their form of mercy, after all her last moments are filled with all the memories of the festival." Levy says trying to calm her down.

"Yet that incident has tainted the festival and her family's view of it, right?" Gray says with an ounce of pity and maybe even anger laced in her words. They all quiet after that, the festival no longer seemed like something to be cheerful about. But, before they all could dispearce and begin planning Master Makarov called for their attention one last time.

"Oh, and it is a ball so be sure to bring a date, it would be quite scandalous if the balls hosts couldn't find dates!" At that he leaves them in a state of panic as they all scramble to find a date. Gray looks over at Erza who is talking to Jellal and just sighs, until Mira pulls her into a hug from behind.

"So, Gray got a date?" Mira says with a wink and smirk. "Yes, Mira in the last 5 seconds I was able to magically get asked and even have a dress all picked out." Gray then rolls her eyes and turn in Mira's arms. "Haha, make sure we match because I want us to be the best looking couple out there, got it." "Yes, my love" Gray says with a grin on her face.

It was no surprise to anyone in the guild that they would be going together, since they both were models for Sorcerer Weekly and were even seen as a couple by most civilians. It helped boost Fairy Tails publicity so they saw no reason to put a stop to the rumors and just had fun playing with it.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **So, it's been a while and I've decided to do a rewrite of the beginning chapters before I continue onward. But, I do plan on giving this story way more attention and should updated regularly on the weekends. Plus, on my vacations I plan to update more frequently.**


	3. Chapter 3

Time Skip

*At the Lunar Krystal Ball*

Gray leans against the wall of guild watching as everyone pairs up and begin to dance. She watches as Erza and Jellal across the room, and frowns at the sight. Mirajane approaches her and takes her hand.

"Dance with me" She asks "Why not?" Gray says as she takes her towards the face floor. "You look quite cute in blue, you should wear it more often instead of all the black you wear." Mira says sweetly. "And you look quite cute with your mouth closed." Gray says sarcastically.

"That isn't very nice of you is it, madame Fullbuster." Mira says as she pinches Gray's cheeks despite the others request to let go. "But, since your so cute I'll forgive you, for now." She then tucks her head into the taller girls neck.

"Your lucky you have such a nice voice or I'd have to sew your mouth shut." Gray says with a huge grin on her face. "Your such a flir-" "Attention Please, the four devil kings have arrived." Gray and Mira broke apart and watched as more and more devils arrived.

"Thank you for your attention, I hope you have all enjoyed yourselves." Sirzechs says cheerfully. "But, let me bring your attention to why we are here tonight." He sounds almost remorseful Gray notices. "18 years ago on this day a young girl was taken from us far to soon, Gracelyn Lucifer the original heir to the title I own now. While I do miss her and still see her as a little sister, there's someone here who misses her far more than I could, Silver Lilith." He says as he steps back for a young woman to step forward.

"I thank all of you for sparing your time to help me honor the death of my…" She stops in the middle of her sentence to wipe away a stray tear, and Gray can't help but feel the urge to comfort her. "My baby sister Gracie, I-*sniffing* can only hope that wherever she is she is happy and in-*wipe tears away* peace." She slowly lift her head up after wiping her eyes and steps back into the crowd. Leaving everyone to go back to dancing.

"Such a tragedy…" Mira says with a far away look in her eye. "It tore me apart when I had thought we had lost Lisanna, I can only imagine how she feels." She then looks in Gray's eyes and wipes a single tear from them. "Yeah, I can only imagine. If I lost yo- I mean if I lost any of my friends in Fairy Tail I don't know how I'd react." Gray says looking away.

"Even Natsu?" Mira says jokingly. "Especially Natsu" Gray says with a giggle and then tucks Mira's hair behind her ear. As Gray begins to walk back to the secluded corner she was in originally, Mira goes off to check on her siblings. Gray while walking bumped into the girl from earlier. "Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" Gray apologies. "No it quite alr- Gracie!" Silver says shocked.

"You must be mistaken my name is-" As she looked in her eyes the world seemed to grow cold. 'Remember' a voice says in the back of her head, 'Who are you?' Gray asks. 'The real question you should be asking is are you?' The voice responds.

'What do you mean, my name is Gray Fullbuster. I'm 18 years old and I'm mage of Fairy Tail.' Gray says confused. 'No! Remember!' The voice yells at her. 'Remember what?' Gray shouts back. 'Remember who you are, remember those who have wronged you and those you have loved.'

*Flashback*

(Gray's Pov.)

"Gracey wake up, honey you have to get dressed." That voice it's the lady from the ball. "Gracey get up or I'll have to make you." Silver then jumps on top of me and began to tickle me. My eyes shoot open and I begin to laugh. "Silver you brute is that any way to treat a lady." What did I just say, why can't I control what I'm doing? "Brute? Why you little brat!" She then picks me up and throws me over her shoulder.

"No! You old hag put me down." I say jokingly. "OK that's it" She then drops me into a hot spring. "It's hot you jerk, you couldn't cool it first?" I say as I undress and begin to shower. "If you had gotten up when I told you to I might have." She says.

"Besides you have a big day ahead of you, meeting with the Devil kings at 9, tea with Sirzechs and his family at noon, and dinner with Camille at 7." She adds with a wink. I feel a blush take up my cheeks, Camille my Camille.

"Shut up, I wouldn't be talking when I'm sure you left Serafall in your bed while you woke me" I laugh as a blush take over her face and to my amusement Serafall walked in and joined us. "Silver there you are, you left me all alone." She pouts. "Oh, good morning Gracelyn, how rare it is to see you up this early. But, don't you have a meeting in five minutes." I shoot out of the shower and run to get changed.

Damn, even after running all the way to my room and changing as quickly as I could it's still 15 past nine. No matter, I must still- wait doesn't Serafall have to go to the meeting as well? "Ah, young Gracie it seems we're both late." Serafall says while walking towards me.

We walk in silence and when we open the door to the meeting I'm almost disappointed that my sister has gotten here before me. "Late as usual Serafall and it seems you have dragged my heir along with you." Sirzechs says laughingly. At least he's not disappointed, teasing I can handle.

As the meeting begins and they begin talking about my place as Sirzechs heir. While it's a huge responsibility and a huge target on my back, I am excited. Sirzechs is the closest thing I have to a father and with my sister dating one of the four devil kings, I guess he just wanted me to be included.

*Present*

(No one's Pov.)

Gray awakens from her trance in shock, and Silver backs away slightly. Gray overwhelmed by it all runs off and out of the building. Running to her safe haven, the same place her and Erza first became friends, the riverbank. When she arrives she just lays down and let's her emotions out. As she does the ice begins to freeze and the grass begins to frost.

"oh god, oh god no. What wrong with me? What was that?" Gray says while running her hands through her shoulder length hair. As she seems to curl into herself for comfort, someone wraps their arms around her from behind. At first she think Erza, but she remembers Erza's with Jellal at the ball.

As she melts into the embrace she notices the white hair. "Mira?" Gray says turning in her arms to look at her. "Hey there sweetie, how are you?" She says while hugging Gray into her chest. Gray curls into Mira, crying into her shoulder. "I saw her memories, I don't know how but I saw them." Gray chokes out. "Who's?" Mira says rubbing circles in her back. "The dead girls memories."


End file.
